Abigail Grace Bluetooth
Abigail Grace Bluetooth (b. November 16th, 2012) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Half-blood half-blood born in a small hospital in London to Cassandra and Michael Lewis. Currently, she lives with her adoptive mom in Redbridge, London. She is a first-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin Slytherin student. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Abigail Grace Bluetooth was born on the 16th of November, 2012 to Michael and Cassandra Lewis in a small muggle hospital in London. Her mother was a pureblood Gryffindor witch while her father, Michael Lewis was a just a muggle. Both met in their early 20s in a small town diner that Cassandra worked at. Her mother hard having a hard time finding a place for herself in the magic community, so she decided to put her Muggle Studies knowledge to good use and tried to live without a wand. From there, there was nary a spell or potion used. Michael knew and did not care if Cassandra was magical, she just chose to not indulge in the easy stuff. However, that would catch up to both of them in the end. Growing Up While growing up, Abigail's family wrestled with bills, though not by too much that they'd lose out on the essentials - at least at first. As the years passed by, it became harder for the parents to keep up with everything that was going on, including the surprise birth of Abigail's younger sister Madeline. This lead to both of the girls being put into the care of Cassandra's sister through friendship Scarlett Bluetooth née Appleton. This was hard for the girl at first; she hated not being near her parents but it made her want to work hard, to help her parents so that they could go back. Soon, she learned that it was not supposed to be a permanent solution for the Lewis Family as her parents bounced from job to job. By the end, however, Cassandra gave Scarlett full parental rights, allowing the woman to adopt Abigail and Madeline. It wasn't long after until Abigail finally saw magic and not the sleight of hand kind. Her aunt wasn't scared of actually using magic to do simple tasks - she didn't fear that she would become too dependent on it. Instead, she just used it for small things here and there while working as a seamstress in the small town they lived in. Without having to worry too much about how much they would have next paycheck, Scarlett spent time with the girls taking them to the park and museums. This interested the girl very much because if there was one thing Cassandra made sure the girls had was a good education. She even pestered her aunt with requests to help her with her work so that they could go learn more. First Sign of Magic On the social side of education, it wasn't a happy story. When the girl was nine, she loved to keep her nose in a book, the other students decided they wanted to see more of that nose. She never understood why they hated her, though she never really cared as well. Almost weekly, she would lose a book to some of the upperclassmen. She kept her emotions bottled up as best a kid her age could and ignored it. After months, that bottle broke. The leader of the pack went further this time and started to tear the book apart. Page by page, she made it rain on the angry little girl until midway through, the book started to fight back, biting the hand of the bully. The watchful girl couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was payback and it made her happy. Strangely enough, the group thought that they could get her in trouble by telling the admins what had happen. Wanting to make their story as unbelievable as she could, she quickly hit her stomach so that tears would well up in her face. She quickly followed them and waited for an oportune moment to walk into the office, holding the book. With Abigail looking red and teary, they admin believed her over the bullies, causing the young girl to inwardly smirk. She went home that day, wondering what it all meant for her and how it could help her in the future. Magic would definitely help her reach her goals but by how much? As soon as she saw her aunt, the girl explained what happened, not even worried about getting in trouble. She just wanted to know how much longer she had to go to the school when she could be learning more about magic. Her aunt had to break the news to her that it wouldn't be until she was 11 that she would finally go to Hogwarts. She pouted but accepted the news. All she could do is wait and learn as much as she could before she started her first year. =At Hogwarts= First Year Train and Sorting Abigail, having woke up late, nearly missed the train. Thankfully, her mother woke her up just in time to be there thirty minutes before it left. This left her to try and find a spot in an already crowded train. With a bit of luck, one of the last few cabins were nearly empty. This is where she met Oliver, a girl who would go on to be in Ravenclaw. Once the train ride was over, she followed the other first years, going from Hogsmeade, to the boats, to the great hall. She was nervous at first, wondering which house she would be assigned. Once the hat sang about the house of snakes, she knew that it was for her once she heard the word "ambitious." From there she would meet others from her house, mainly other first years. As soon as the feast was over, and she was shown the common room and the dormitory, she promptly fell asleep, not want to take any time from exploring the castle the next day. Abigail Grace Bluetooth squeaked as she heard her name called, hurrying and squeezing past the other first years. "'Scuse me," she repeated, as she made her way through to the hat. As soon as she was at the stool, she plopped down. Her feet swung as she waited for the hat to make its choice of where to put her. "I wanna go where I'll get far in life!" she thought to the hat. "Well what do we have here…" The Sorting Hat cocked sideways, continuing to mummer something under its breath (if it had any) "Perhaps… oh, no? Well then… you'd be well to go with SLYTHERIN!" First Semester A couple hours after the girl slept, especially doing a small bit of exploring on her own, she went up to the great hall for lunch, meeting up with other first years. A small explorer group soon formed, comprised of Adelaide, Fortuna, Liviu, and Sawyer, searching Hogwarts for secrets and classes. In the weeks to come, the young Slytherin worked hard to show that she was an asset to her house, even going as far as doing extra credit. She didn't mind, she did similar stuff back at home during the summer. She even worked on taking control of her worst fear, heights, during flying class thanks to a few older classmates. During one Muggle Studies class she would meet someone she would consider her closest friend, Talula Shippe, a first-year from Hufflepuff. Through her, she also met another Hufflepuff, Marianna Sawyer. The three were pretty inseparable afterwards, almost always hanging together outside of class. Besides her best friends, she seemed to get along with most people. Sadly, it wouldn't be as easy going for long. One dinner, she was spending some time with her Hufflepuff friends Marianna and Talula. Mid way through, an older Hufflepuff came by, insulting them all but being even harsher on Abigail since she was from Slytherin. With the younger badgers, they told the girl off before heading out to play some snap, but not without taking a breather in front of the great hall, where Abigail almost teared up, remembering her days back at the muggle school. After about a month, Abigail was getting into the swing of this academically. She wasn't gifted but she was doing as well in most if not All of her classes. However a few problems started to arise. First was it seemed to her that Adelaide seemed to be ignoring her and avoiding her, except when cooperation was needed, such as classes. Second was that someone had hexed her broom after the broom race in class, causing her to fall off. Thankfully someone, she did not know who, had slowed her fall. Even though she was scared she was left unharmed. The trouble didn't stop there as she started having fights with her dorm mate, Adelaide Lascelles - one of the other first-year Slytherins she hung out with the day after the sorting. At first, Abigail didn't understand why the other girl was ignoring her. Once she felt her status as a Slytherin attack after whisperings about what Adelaide had said one day after class, Abigail started fighting back. They have argued in quite a few places but their biggest fights were in the Great Hall. Their fight lead up to some spellcasting in the commons late in the evening one November day. From there it went into a truce where neither responded to the other until during Winter break, the young girl received a gift from Adelaide, ending the fighting and rekindling her their friendship, albeit rocky at the start. Throughout all of that fighting, Abigail always found a shoulder to rest on with Talula - though they had fought as well. During one Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Talula and Abigail were dueling as part of a lecture on duels. Abigail's ambitions started to get the best of her. She won but not without hurting her friend. For a while, neither two talked. Abigail withdrew into her self as if she was back at her old muggle school, only really talking to her housemates and Marianna. The fight didn't last long though and the two soon started talking again. From there the small group of friends stayed together throughout the rest of the semester, going together to both the Halloween Party and the Yule Ball. Second Semester The second semester went by a lot faster for her but it did not go without any troubles. Within the first month, her friendship with Marianna ended. Since she never really had friends before, Abigail didn't know what to do about losing one; however, since she had just become friends with Adelaide again, she put what happened to the side and promptly forgot about it. Also during the second semester is when Abigail really tried to work a bit harder on her school work, opting to study and read in the library outside of class. She still hung with her friends as much as she could but the little girl had big dreams - at least big to her - about becoming a prefect even if her friends thought it too early to work towards that. She knew there was a chance she wouldn't get it but it didn't stop her from wanting to at least show others she could do it. To her, if she became a prefect, it would be like sticking it to her old school bullies. During most of the semester, she also joined both the Fun Runners Club and the Slytherin Dueling Club. First one was so that she dodging danger as some D.A.D.A classes have pointed out to her. Second one was to have fun and actually practice all the spells they had learned throughout the year. For a while, she kept losing but since most of her opponents were older years, she learned lots. It took until a late April evening for her to finally win a duel against fellow housemate, Aiden Knight. Sadly, the semester would not end well for her. From the beginning of the semester, Hogwarts was abuzz with the topic of werewolves due to the actions of one Elenor Lovelace. While Abigail tried to stay neutral, more because she didn't want to stir up any trouble for herself because she was a supporter of werewolf rights. She originally thought it wouldn't affect her until one day, Adelaide was missing from class. As soon as she exited and heard about her fellow dorm-mate getting hurt by Lovelace near the Owlery. From then on, she was worried for her friends and started learning as much as she could about defense. It was all for naught though. During the end of May, a number of students had gone missing, including Adelaide. Fearing for her friend's life, Abigail barely any sleep the night it happened. A few days later, Lovelace launched an attack on the school, using students she had transfigured into wolves, although that was unknown to the students at the time. Blindly following one of the professors, she and a few others got cornered in the second floor corridor, by a few wolves. Watching one of her friends, Casey Champion, get chased by a wolf, the young girl followed. She just knew she had to try and protect her friends. She should have thought about protecting herself though since lot long after, one of the wolves pounced her as she tried to defend another friend of hers, Aloy Osiris. The wolf started to tear into her back until it had fallen off of her. Wanting to get as far away from it as possible, she ran as far as she could down the transfiguration corridor. Thankfully, she ran into Casey - unthankfully, she ran into another wolf. Trying to help Casey with the wolf, she had not noticed the wolf from earlier chase her into the hall. As she dodged the wolf that was originally there, the wolf that scratched up her back grabbed her arm in its jaws, its teeth digging into her and scratching her. If it weren't for a fellow student, who knows what else would've happened to her. The strange thing was, instead of attacking the girl again, the wolf started to head towards the grand staircase again. Even though she was badly wounded, Abigail's curiosity got the better of her and she chased after it. As she entered the grand staircase, she noticed two things: an unconscious ravenclaw boy and Adelaide. Thinking that the worse was over, she slid down against the door, her mind finally catching up with what all had happened and her wounds getting to her. It took a professor to get her to the Hospital Wing. She just thought she was getting what felt like scratches fixed up to her. As the day drew to a close, she started feeling dizzy and sick. Adelaide had noticed the girl and helped drag her back up to the hospital wing, where she was given a blood-replenishing potion and told to stay in the wing for the night. She talked to Adelaide for a bit about what happened, or as best as the sick girl could before Talula had come into the wing. The two talked for a while before the usually happy girl broke down, crying into her friend's shoulders. It took Abigail a few days before she was almost back to normal. The almost being as she was too scared to talk to Adelaide for a while, feeling that she had hurt the girl when defending herself against the wolves. She also had nightmares for the first few days before they began to taper off, finally letting the girl sleep for once in a long week. Second Year First Semester Second Semester Third Year First Semester Second Semester =About Abigail= Personality Likes Abigail will eat most sweets. However, if she had to choose, Abigail would pick cookies over anything - especially snicker-doodles! She also loves taking pictures and hopes to work out how to make pictures move. On to a more serious like, she is fiercely loyal to her family and friends and would protect them as best she can, even against another housemate. Fears If you were to ask Abigail about her greatest fear at the beginning of the school year, it was one of two things. For the first thing, she would state in a definite, no questions asked ton: Heights. She can deal with ooey gooey slimy stuff, she can deal with snakes, she can even deal with spiders if need be. But if you try to get her to go high up without any sort of stability or protection, she'll cling as best she can to the ground. She is, however, trying to work on it because she is magic and there are ways to protect herself. If you saw her boggart before Lovelace's attack though, it would be failure - just not any failure though. She is scared of failing when the stakes are high. She is scared that if she fails, she will lose her friends and family. After Lovelace's attack, it is now the wolf that had attacked her, the memory buried deep in her mind about the time she could've died for what she considers 'rash braveness'. ((OCC: Abigail doesn't know that it was Everett that was the wolf)) Abigail stepped forwards slowly, the confetti from Alices casting finally settling down onto the floor. For a moment there was a great pressing feeling of something watching Abigail, some great horrendous thing peering at her, scrutinising her. Then, as though the world and all that was in it yawned together, the confetti seemed to stain itself black all of a sudden, rising up into the shape of a shaggy black wolf, as tall as Abigail, if not moreso. The creature growled before stepping towards her, a piece of the same shirt that Abigail was wearing caught within the creatures jaws. "Riddikulus my dear...or Flipendo to send it back into the wardrobe..." The Wolf growled, opening its grizzled mouth and dropping the fabric, ready to pounce on the girl. Magical Aptitude Family *Scartlett Bluetooth née Appleton, witch, Ravenclaw, Deceased **Aunt, Mum through Adoption. **When she says mum, this is usually who she means *Madeline Nichole Bluetooth, witch **Little Sister *Cassandra Lewis née Appleton, witch, Gryffindor **Birth mum **Fostered by Scarlett's mother after her parents died. *Michael Lewis, Muggle **Birth father *Charles Appleton, wizard, "Grandpop", Deceased **Adoptive mum's father *Evelynn Appleton, witch, "Granma", Deceased **Adoptive mum's mother Friends *Adelaide Lascelles **Adelaide was Abigail's first friend although they were at each other's throats for a while during the first semester. Once they started to talk again, they hung out quite a bit, which was nice for Abigail she needed a friend in her house again. *Talula Shippe **Talula is Abigail's longest and her best friend. They met in Muggle Studies and their friendship just grew from there, albeit a bit bumpy. For Abigail, Talula is pretty much her voice of reason for when she wants to do something. *Casey Champion **Having met Casey through Talula, Abigail is not really sure where their friendship started. All she knows is that he is one of the few boys at Hogwarts she thinks of as a friend. *Aloy Osiris **Abigail's group of friends can't be complete without a Gryffindor right? Abigail usually thinks of most Gryffindors as nice but rash at times. However, the mischiviousness in Aloy piqued Abigail's interest. Enemies *Allison Williams =Miscellaneous= Rumor Has It Rumor has it Abigail always has a bag of Bertie Botts with her. Rumor has it Abigail almost cried in the great hall after a confrontation with an older year. Behind the Scenes Abigail Grace Bluetooth is portrayed by BigMadiMoo, also known as Madeline. Category:Students Category:Slytherins